


There's only ever been you

by captainhurricane



Category: Fables, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's only ever been you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super tired so there might be a ton of mistakes. but i just started reading Fables and I'm dead because they're so cute.

The rooms they're in don't really matter but the silence does. No Red Rose, no cheery, well-meaning Fables. No cubs; curious and new to the world. Just them. Bigby carries her over the threshold and up the stairs to the rooms reserved for them, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile so happy it makes it hard to remember the ferocious creature he can be when needed. Snow hears her own heart beating quickly, knows that her own lips must be parted as she stares back at him, her arms tightly around his neck. 

”Here we are, Snow,” Bigby murmurs and lowers her. She gets on her own feet, takes a deep breath. The noise of the party outside continues but it's muffled, distant. What matters are Bigby's arms around her and her own around him.  
”Here we are, Bigby,” Snow repeats back at him, brushing his clean-shaven jaw. Had someone told her she would be here, in this situation just a few (or more to be exact) years ago, she would have laughed in their face. And continued dreaming of a handsome prince and a castle even though all that belongs to a storybook by now. 

And Bigby is handsome- much like the wolf he is and Snow knows by now his heart is in the right place. With her, to be exact.  
”May I?” He asks, his suit slightly rumpled, his tie loose. Snow smiles at him, her skin tingling with excitement. He had told her he loved her- had loved her for a time longer than either remembers. How could she have missed it? He had been their guardian, their protector after he had stopped being the monster under their beds. And hadn't he taken his cubs into his arms at the hospital like they were the most precious things in the world; despite the origin of her pregnancy? Snow squeezes him a little tighter and doesn't give him any other answer but kissing him first. 

Bigby happily recipropates, even closes the door properly behind them so she can push him against it. They smile against each other's mouths, the kiss at first light but deepening with every passing second. It's not like the one they shared with the wind blowing around them; like discovering each other anew. This is a tender one, both of them tangled in each other, breathing the air. Bigby's hands clutch her face between them, his thumbs brushing the corners of her lips, her ears, sliding tantalizingly slow down her bare arms. Snow shivers but doesn't withdraw and instead starts to unbutton Bigby's jacket. He doesn't make it easy, insists on moving his lips to her cheek and then to her neck, his breathing harsh and hot. Finally the jacket is off and shrugged to the floor, next one to go are his tie and both of their shoes. 

Snow lets out an uncharacteristic giggle as he picks her up and takes her to bed, climbing over her to continue what they were doing.  
”No, no, mister Wolf,” Snow murmurs after a moment that has left her lips kiss-bruised and breathless, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She keeps her hand on Bigby's bare chest, his shirt long ago tossed to the floor.  
”What is it, mrs Wolf?” He murmurs, takes her hand in his and kisses each fingertip. The blush that colours her pale cheeks makes him want to do more.  
”On your back now. I may not be your superior anymore but that doesn't mean I want to spend the entire night no my back. So off you go, Bigby,” she says, pinches his nose when he doesn't immediately do so. Bigby guffaws but moves dutifully, lets her take the position he was in just a moment ago. This way the tension grows; the strap of her dress falling off her shoulder. He reaches to embrace her, she kisses his mouth to distract him.  
”Snow,” Bigby grumbles but manages to unzip her dress.  
”Did they have to make it so form-fitting?” He continues but kisses her back, fiercely.  
”It accentuates the best parts of my body, I'm told,” Snow murmurs, slips her tongue between his open lips. He sucks on it and she shivers, barely holds back a moan.  
”That it certainly does,” Bigby says back and lets her withdraw to shrug the dress off her completely, revealing only her undergarments. 

He whistles, she rubs her red cheek.  
”Shut up, you,” she punches him playfully in the shoulder.  
”I love you,” he says and pulls her down for another kiss, his hands free to explore the white lace covering her and pulling her hair free so her long black locks flow down to tickle his face. Snow hums, her hands on his chest, fingers so long and slender, an interesting contrast against his skin. She shuts him up again with a kiss, tongues pressing against each other, stopping to suck, to lick, to kiss. Bigby has grown hard under her but she does nothing about it yet, doesn't stop him from clipping open his bra. Despite his wolfish nature- or maybe because of that- his hands are deft and agile. 

”Wait a moment,” Snow murmurs as she shrugs off the straps from her shoulder but doesn't let go of her bra yet. He blinks up at her, eyes dark and gaze heavy. His hands slide down to her waist, pulling her closer.  
”Are you okay?” He asks, tickles the waistband of her panties with his fingers. He's breathing hard too, his muscles tense. Snow bites her lip but nods. 

”We're doing everything in reverse,” she says, caresses his chest with her free hand.  
”I don't care,” Bigby says, swallowing.  
”I mean, you loved me but I didn't- I didn't know, or care-”  
”I don't care,” Bigby repeats, takes her hand between his and kisses it, lets his lips linger.  
”First children, then marriage and now love,” Snow murmurs, her cheeks even redder at that admission. Bigby doesn't let go of her hand but his eyes linger on her. It takes all of his willpower not to reach out for those long black strands and tangle them around his fingers. 

”It is the way it happened, Snow,” Bigby says instead. She removes the bra from their sight but keeps her other hand on her breasts still.  
”It may not be the most conventional way or the way you wanted to make a family but we're here now,” he continues, eyes on her flushed, open face and fingers once more on her waist.  
”And you chose me,” he says and for the first time in what seems like forever, his voice cracks. From the sheer happiness boiling up inside of his form. Snow smiles then, places her hands on his.  
”I chose you,” she says and repeats his earlier gesture by taking one of his hands between hers and kissing it.  
”And I'm quite happy about that,” Bigby murmurs back and smiles one of those smiles he saves only for her. 

He pulls her down once more and this time she doesn't stop him from touching wherever he can reach; her face, her back, even grabbing her thighs to keep her right where he wants her. Snow laughs, a delightful, husky little sound that Bigby wants to bottle up and keep forever. The scent of her arousal lingers and Bigby growls, his hands reaching her breasts. She sighs, presses her forehead against his, her still clothed hips against his still clothed bulge. They kiss, openmouthed, lustful. All words forgotten. All words unnecessary except for softly whispered instructions and groans of each other's names.  
”Off, take them off,” Snow murmurs, snapping his belt open. She moves away from him, but her hands are more than eager to pull away Bigby's trousers and his briefs, leaving him with nothing. She still has her underwear on but Bigby's fingers find the waistband once she straddles him again. 

”I love you,” Bigby sighs and lets her kiss his neck, place her own mark there.  
”I want you,” Snow murmurs, takes his hand and guides it between her legs. He already knows even without touching her that she's dripping but it's another thing to know with a touch than by scent. She groans as he strokes her through her lacy panties, pressing just hard enough to make Snow squirm. He's hard, his erection rubbing against her as she shifts on top of him.  
”Do you want-” Bigby starts but she licks her lips and nods, gets off him only to roll on her back. He is on her instantly, mouth on her mouth then descending lower. This way it's easier to give what he wants to give and tell by touch that she is everything to him. 

His hands are gently caressing her breasts, they fit just fine enough on his palms. Snow bites her lip and tries to stay still but her slender body tenses when he grazes his teeth against her pale, pale skin. He presses kisses on it as he goes lower, takes a deep breath and presses his face between her breasts. Like this her scent is all over him, around him and his mind is swimming, dizzy with the knowledge that she is here and she is his. Snow rubs his hair, gives it a push towards the direction she wants him to go and he does, wraps his lips around her nipple and sucks. Her body jolts, the most enchanting moan escapes through her rosy red lips. 

”Go on, Bigby,” she murmurs, letting her fingers get tangled in his hair. He gazes up and does the same to the other, does it for so long that she starts squirming and pushing him.  
”Lower, Bigby.” She might not be his superior anymore but she is his wife and she was a princess and he would do anything for her.  
”You smell intoxicating,” he murmurs, words muffled as he makes his way to her thighs. Instead of removing her panties just yet, he wraps his arms around her thighs and kisses them, going harder when she urges and easing the pressure when she tenses up. 

”Bigby,” Snow whines, even straightening up to her elbows to glare at him- although the effect is much lessened by her messed up state and her arousal so clear to him.  
”Your wish is my law, Snow,” Bigby murmurs, smiles softly at her. He gives her lower stomach a little push and she flops back down with a groan, whimpers when he pulls off her panties and her stockings. He doesn't let her ponder too long on her nakedness, instead settles himself between her legs to start licking her. 

Snow closes her eyes and bites her lip. A shivery sigh is let out when Bigby starts to eat her out, his arms strong around her thighs, his mouth eager as he laps away her wetness; spreads her inner folds to lick and suck deeper, even presses a kiss on her clitoris. Snow doesn't hold on for long until she starts to pant, involuntary little noises escaping from her as Bigby takes his time pleasuring her. His eyes are closed, his own groans muffled. Snow's scent and taste are driving him insane so his pace quickens, he sucks on her clitoris and licks deep, already feeling what it's going to be like when he gets to be inside her for real. Carefully he pushes one finger in, keeps up a little thrusting movement for as long as needed- listens, reacts and then pushes another. And another, always careful so Snow's sounds don't turn from pleasure to pain. But she remains wet and open, her moans now continuous. Once more he leans, with four fingers and his tongue this time, to make sure she's truly ready.

”B-Bi-nngh- Bigby, stop, stop-” Snow moans, her words coming out so full of desire that Bigby almost doesn't stop. He withdraws, wipes his mouth to stare up at her. Snow stares back, once again on her elbows. Her hair is all over the place, few strands on her face.  
”I'm- get inside me, Bigby. I'm going to come too early otherwise,” she says and reaches. He accepts her hand, lets himself be pulled on top of her to kiss her. Snow doesn't seem to care that she tastes herself on his tongue, swallows his growl as she wraps her hand around his erection, gives it a few pumps. His hips twitch.  
”Let me just,” Bigby swallows, his skin burning with need. ”Protection.” Snow nods, reaches between her legs to touch herself, watching as he digs through the bedside table. Of course it would be stocked with whatever they need. Must have been Rose Red's doing. Bigby huffs and rips one condom out of its packet, turns to look at Snow and nearly forgets himself- watches as she rubs herself, her own fingers inside her.

”Snow,” Bigby growls, gets himself into position. She gives him a flushed, hot smile and pulls her hand away, wraps them behind the pillow under her neck. He puts on the condom and slicks it up, gives his dick a few slow strokes and bites back a harder, more wolfish growl.  
”Snow,” he repeats again, his knees under her thighs, his hands on her hips. His mouth on hers, kissing slowly. Bigby guides himself inside Snow, murmurs affectionate words against her panting, moaning mouth. 

”It's okay, it's fine,” he whispers. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He pushes until he can't push anymore and takes that moment to just caress her, to kiss her back until he starts to move. 

Thankfully the bed doesn't creak or the headboard doesn't bang but Snow starts to groan. She wraps her legs too around his waist and keeps them there, her body moving with his thrusts. As obvious, it's different when having sex with someone loved; Bigby pays more attention to her sounds, to every little twitch and flinch of her body, Snow's mind and body are full of nothing but her husband, everything else outside of the bed gone and forgotten. 

The room, already warmed up grows hotter as they continue, Snow throwing her head back and Bigby taking the opportunity to suck on her throat. That's the way they both come, him with a growl and her with a cry, fingers clutching her own breasts and his mouth hard on her neck.


End file.
